1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus and a method of displaying a three dimensional (“3D”) image using the display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus improving a display quality and a method of displaying a 3D image using the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display apparatus displays a two dimensional (“2D”) image. As a demand for displaying a 3D image have been increasing in video game and movie industries, the liquid crystal display apparatus has been developed to display the 3D image.
Generally, a stereoscopic image display apparatus displays the 3D image using a binocular parallax between two eyes of a human. For example, as two eyes of a human are spaced apart from each other, images viewed at different angles are inputted to a human brain. The human brain mixes the images so that an observer may recognize the stereoscopic image.
The stereoscopic image display device may be divided into a stereoscopic type and an auto-stereoscopic type depending on whether a view wears an extra spectacle or not. The stereoscopic type may include an anaglyph type and a shutter glass type and so on. In the anaglyph type, blue glasses and red glasses may be required for the viewer to wear. In the shutter glass type, a left image and a right image may be temporally divided to be periodically displayed, and a viewer wears glasses which opens and closes a left eye shutter and a right eye shutter in synchronization with the period of the left and right images.
The auto-stereoscopic type may include a lenticular type. In the lenticular type, a lenticular lens having a plurality of focal points is used. The 2D image is refracted by the lenticular lens at the focal points so that the 3D image is displayed.
When the 2D image is converted into the 3D image, a resolution of the liquid crystal display apparatus is decreased so that the display quality may be deteriorated. A crosstalk, which means that a left image is shown in a right eye or a right image is shown in a left eye, may occur. A moiré, which means that a luminance of a display panel is not uniform according to a position in the display panel, also may occur.